The End of OMC
'''The End of OMC '''is the OMC sixth anniversary special. Plot The episode opens with Ben and Baumann remarking on how old OMC has gotten. Evil Shocksquatch shows up, but is knocked away by Ra'ad, who wants the Omnitrix. He overpowers Ben, but future Ben shows up in response to a time distress call! Before he can do anything, however, Ra'ad grabs him and possesses his body. Ra'ad in Ben's form then defeats present Ben and runs off. Ben gets a call shortly after from Giorgio - Ra'ad is tearing up the museum! Ben takes Ferrick and chases him there. Ra'ad defeats them again and breaks into the basement, where he finds a plaque, gets angry, and teleports away. Ben reads the plaque and discovers that Ra'ad is seeking the Map of Infinity. Not having any leads except that the map is in "the place time forgot", Ben decides to have Good Maltruant list every place he knows then go where he forgot. However, Good Maltruant knows a lot of places, and Ben and Ferrick fall asleep listening. As a plan B, Ben turns into Ultimate The Worst and raises a corpse army to search for Ra'ad. They quickly find him on a distant temple, and Ultimate The Worst tears reality to get Ben and Ferrick there quickly. Inside, Ra'ad has obtained the map. Ben and Ferrick try to play keep away, but Ra'ad kills Ferrick, enraging Ben. Ben tries to viciously kill Ra'ad, but in his bloodlust misses Ra'ad regaining the map. He teleports to the Forge of Creation with Ben hanging on, but a now exhausted Ben can't even hurt him. When Ben tires himself out, Ra'ad destroys the Omnitrix, then turns into Alien X and destroys all of reality. As he expresses dissatisfaction, future Ben's consciousness re-emerges and convinces Ra'ad that destruction isn't actually what he wants. Ra'ad agrees to reset things on the condition that the present Ben helps him achieve his true goal, which even he doesn't know. Time then turns back to before Ra'ad possessed Ben, where he now backs off and leaves. Future Ben returns to his time, and Evil Shocksquatch wishes OMC a happy birthday. Impact *Ben turns into Ultimate The Worst for the first time *Ben turns into Ultimate Wildmutt for the first time in OMC *Ultimate Frankenstrike, Shock Rock, and Finksly are introduced *A new future Ben is introduced *It is revealed that Captain Flamingo died *Evil Wildvine and Captain Flamingo debut in FA *Future Ben convinces Ra'ad to leave Ben alone and promises that Ben will help him Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Baumann *Evil Shocksquatch *Ben Tennyson (future) *Ferrick Wyatt *Howie Dorough (on TV) *Sans (pictured, on TV) *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Evil Wildvine (corpse) *Farquaad (corpse) *Captain Flamingo (corpse) *Scott "Scooter" Braun (corpse) *Krujo (corpse) Villains *Ra'ad Aliens *Dinoficus *Toepick *Squidstrictor *Humungousaur (by Ra'ad Ben) *Ghostfreak *Lightvalve (by Ra'ad Ben) *Rath (by Ra'ad Ben) *Ventrilosquid *Frankenstrike (by Ra'ad Ben) *Ultimate Frankenstrike (by Ra'ad Ben) *Ball Weevil *Lard-Ass *Portaler (by Ra'ad Ben) *The Worst x2 *Ultimate The Worst *Wildmutt *Armodrillo (by Ra'ad Ben) *Ultimate Wildmutt *Shock Rock (by Ra'ad Ben) *Benjksimmons *Finksly (by Ra'ad Ben) *High Heals *Eatle (by Ra'ad Ben) *Humungousaur Turner *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien) *Knightlight *Alien X (by Ra'ad Ben) *Fire Boomerangs (by future Ben) *Clockwork (by future Ben) Gallery DO7.png DO15.png DO24.png DO28.png DO39.png DO50.png DO59.png DO62.png DO79.png DO86.png DO98.png DO111.png DO122.png DO135.png DO144.png DO146.png DO149.png DO154.png DO157.png DO164.png DO165.png DO166.png DO184.png DO197.png DO214.png DO221.png DO228.png DO229.png DO241.png DO251.png DO258.png DO268.png DO275.png DO282.png DO283.png DO295.png DO297.png DO303.png Category:Episodes Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Holiday Specials